New Life
by XxNatalieSkye169xX
Summary: When Tessa Portaled away from New York to LA, she became one of the best Shadowhunters of their generation. Now the gang has found her, will she forgive Alicia, even after all she's done? And will she re-unite with Jess? Jessa. OC/OC. Rated M.
1. Pandemonium

When Tessa saw the demon in the Pandemonium nightclub, she smiled. She gestured to Ciara and Kaylee to follow her. When she got there, there were two other shadowhunters there and she paused in confusion. She flipped over the one in front of the demon and stood in between the demon and the shadowhunter, lashing her whip through the demon's midsection. It collapsed to the floor, howling, and she was glad she had tied her hair up in a bun. "Who are you?" The shadowhunter asked, and Tessa froze. She knew that voice very well. She turned to him. "I'm so flattered that you don't recognize me, Jess." She answered. His eyes widened. 'Who are you?" He asked again. Tessa let her hair loose and shook it out, before reaching into the top hem of her dress and pulling out her pendant. Jess's eyes widened. "Tessa?!"

The corner of Tessa's mouth twitched. "One and the Same." She replied. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Tessa raised an eyebrow. "What does it look like?" Dan came up to Jess. "Come on, leave the-" His sentence drifted off as he realised who was standing before Jess. Alicia came up, and Tessa quickly drew a disguise rune, before lifting her finger to her lips in a be quiet motion. Alicia realised that Jess and Dan were with other shadowhunters and walked up to them. "Hi, have you seen a shadowhunter called Tessa?" She asked Them. Tessa shook her head. "No." She answered. A demon came up behind them. Tessa turned, smelling it, and lashed at the demon, but not before it raked it's claw through Tessa's arm-and the disguise rune." She turned back to Alicia, before waving and running away, weaving through the throngs of quickly glanced behind her and saw Jess following her. She went into a storage closet, before turning to face Jess. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, we came to LA looking for you, but we ran into a demon along the way." Jess said calmly. Everything about Jess had always been calm. His manner, his talking, him. "Don't you think that if I Portaled away from New York, I didn't want to be found?" She asked. Jess shrugged. "We wanted you found, though." He replied. Tessa clenched her fists and took a couple deep breaths. "Well, you found me. Happy with that?" She said, and walked to the door. Jess grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Alicia said sorry for what she did. Is there anything more to be done, Tessa?" Jess asked in a quiet voice, but he said it sharply. "It doesn't change anything. And I have actually missed you guys, you know." She lifted up her hair at the back, displaying a tattoo tally chart on the back of her neck. "Each Tally stands for each month I haven't seen you guys, and each month I have missed you for." She said in a low voice as she turned back around to face him. "But I can never forgive her for what she did. Ever." Tessa said and shook her arm from Jess's grip, walking out of the room.

**Hey! I'm baaaaack! Next chapters will be in either Tessa or Jess's POV. :)**

**~Amy xo**


	2. Flashbacks and Meetings

Tessa's POV

I feel so bad. Lying on my bed at the Los Angeles Institute, I realise I shouldn't have been so harsh with Jess. But, he brought back memories that I have tried desperately to keep hidden.

***Flashback***

I opened the Portal and took a breath, hoisting my bag over my shoulder. Jess took that opportunity to come in the room. "Tessa!" He said, alarmed. I ignored him and stepped towards the portal. Jess grabbed me and tried to pull me back. "Leave me alone, Jess!" I scream. "I've had enough. Enough." I say. I look at him and kiss him softly, before I step through the Portal, the blinding blue and white light surrounding me.

***End Of Flashback***

Kaylee walks into my room. "There's someone here to see you, Tess." She says. I walk with her to the foyer, and find Jess there. Kaylee quickly exits, and Jess walks over. "Hey." I say. "Hi." Jess answers. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted at Pandemonium." I say as I lead him to the library. He shrugs. "It's understandable." I open the door and lead the way to the couch. I'm wearing a tight sky blue tank and a pair of black jeans, my red hair scattered with streaks of orange and pink. He sits on one end and I sit on the other, turning towards him and crossing my legs. My dead-straight hair falls in front of me, and I tuck a piece on either side behind my ears. "Jess-" I start to say, but he interrupts. "Why, Tessa." He asks. "I never got it. Why did you leave?"

***Flashback***

"You were the one trying to kill me?!" I scream at Alicia. She slaps me. "You were never grateful." She spat. "I never got the chance because YOU ABANDONED ME!" I shout. Dan comes in but we both ignore him. He tries to hold me back but I shove him off. "Why!?" I shout. "I gave you up because even then you were a little b*tch." She snarls. It stings. I start to cry, so i rush out of the room.

***End of Flashback***

Jess looks shocked. "She said that you two had a disagreement over your hair." He says, stunned. I shake my head. "Nope." We sit in silence for a while, before I get up and walk into the hallway.

I lean back against the wall, sobbing silently. I hear footsteps, and see a pair of shoes in my peripheral vision. "Tess." Jess sighs and walks over, wrapping his arm around me. I still sob, but not as much as before. I hiccup. "Where's the kitchen?" He asks and I lead him there. He runs me a glass of water while I sit on the bench, sniffing. I bury my head in my knees, and Jess brings a glass over, placing it with a clink on the marble benchtop, before hoisting himself onto the bench on the other side of me. I reach a shaking hand to the glass and pour the cool liquid down my hoarse throat. I place the glass back on the bench. Jess leans back and traces the curve of the Eagle's wing on my back and I laugh.

***Flashback***

I finished the piece, and when I looked up and spotted him. "Hey, Jess." I call, and shuffle through some scores. "Hi." He said, coming and sitting down next to me. I put the Scores away, and wince. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. I laughed. He always notices even the tiniest little thing. "I walked into a doorframe. No big deal." I answer. Jess laughed. "Only you would walk into a doorframe." I pretend to think this over. "True." I grin. Jess gently ran his index finger over the curve of the Eagle's wing on my back.

***End of Flashback***

I turn my head and face Jess. "How is everyone?" I ask. He smiles a little, explaining that Dan and Sophie are engaged. I smile. "How are things here?" He asks. I explain that Kaylee and Ciera found me after I Portaled, and are my best friends. Ciera's mum runs the Institute, and she has always been really understanding. Jess smiles. "I miss you all every day, though. But, I just-" My voice cracks, and I turn away and look into the clear liquid still left in the glass. Jess pulls me towards him and wraps his arm around me tightly. I sigh sadly and close my eyes. "I miss New York." I whisper. I feel Jess smile. "New York misses you." He whispers back. I look up at him, and he kisses me gently. I deepen the kiss, and I loop my arms around Jess's neck, savouring the moment. We pull back, and stare at each other. I try to picture what I look like through his eyes. Taller, with streaks of Pink and Orange in my red hair. Much more tanned than before. slimmer, stronger. wearing colour. I picture myself in what I am wearing now and how I look. I look about 14, I think. That must be why He didn't recognise me, although I did use my whip. Kaylee comes in and looks between us. She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She looks at me. "What's his name?" She asks. 'He' answered. "Jess." I stifled a laugh. "Clara wants to see you." She said. He looked puzzled. "Ciera's mum." I said, jumping off of the counter. "Come on!" I said as I walked into the hallway. We walked in silence the entire way there, until I noticed Jess's puzzled look and explained that the LA Institute is set exactly like the NY one. Clara was waiting in the library when we walked in. She smiled as we sat down in the desk in front of her. "Firstly, Jess, I've known your family for years." Clara smiled. "In fact, I watched you grow up until I moved here when you were around 10." Jess stared at her. "Oh! You're Clara Nightraven!" He exclaimed. Clara smiled and nodded. "Now I recognise you." He said. "Now, why are you here?" She asked. I tensed. Jess must have noticed, because he hesitated before answering. "My Parabatai, his mother, and I were looking for his sister." Jess answered, glancing at me. "Were?" Clara asked. Jess nodded. "So, who is she?" Clara asked. Jess looked at me. "Tessa."

Clara stared between Jess and I as I held his gaze. "Daniel Nightshade is Tessa's brother?" Clara said. I tore my gaze from Jess and turned it to Clara. "Yes. So, unfortunately, Alicia is my mother." I answered. "Why unfortunately?" She asked. "She was the one trying to kill me for my pendant." I explained. Clara knew about my pendant and all the trouble, but this was one thing I had hidden from her. Her eyes widened. She looked at Jess. "Where are you staying?" She asked. "At a house owned by an old Shadowhunter family." He answered. "Do they know that you are here?" She asked. He shakes his head, and I stare at him i amazement. Then again, he didn't always listen.

***Flashback***

No One's POV

Jess spun Tessa towards him and kissed her fiercely. He wasn't worried about how strong she was. He knew she would always be fine. "I've been wanting to do that since you came into the library." Jess whispered. Tessa laughed silently. "Me too." She whispered back, kissing him softly. Jess pressed his hands into Tessa's spine, deepening the kiss. Tessa looped her slim arms around his neck and twined his hair with her fingers, responding back. Tessa fell back onto the bed, not letting go. In mere moments they were both shirtless. Tessa ran her hand down Jess's chest to Jess's abs, and she ran her fingers over his abs a few times. A low growl came from the back of his throat, and he moved his hands from her lower back. He ran them up Tessa's back, and she moaned, digging her fingers into Jess's shoulders. Jess's hands moved back down to Tessa's waist and he kissed her so hard it nearly hurt. Tessa arched up, making herself as close as possible. Tessa moaned and moved her fingers from Jess's shoulders to his abs again, digging her fingers into the crevasses. He groaned and nearly snapped Tessa in half, lifting her back from the mattress and kissing her so hard it hurt. Tessa spoke between kisses. "We're...Missing out...on dinner." She said softly. "Who...cares?" He answered. "They'll come…looking for us...after." Tessa replied. Jess seemed to shrug, before he pressed his hands into Tessa's spine, kissing her hard.

***End Of Flashback***

Jess's POV

"If you want to you can stay." Clara says kindly. I look over at Tessa. She holds my gaze, and I know that I need to talk to her anyway. "Thank you. I think I will." I answer, still looking at Tessa.

Tessa's POV

"Thank you. I think I will." Says Jess. He never takes his eyes off of me, and I know that he wants to talk to me. I smile slightly and walk out, to the Music Room. I play To Build a Home, and when I finish I hear clapping from the doorway. It's Jess.

Jess's POV

I hear Piano drifting through the walls, and leave the library. I walk as though i'm in NY, and I find the Music Room. I silently walk inside and see Tessa playing To Build a Home. When she finishes I clap and walk in. "It's nice to hear that again." I say.

Tessa's POV

"It's nice to hear that again." Jess says, walking over to the Piano and sitting down next to me. I smile slightly. "How did you find me?" I ask. "You can hear the piano through the whole Institute." He says. I smile, but my stomach drops. That's what Kiara said once. "How's Kiara?" I ask. "She's good. She and Tyler are engaged." I raise my eyebrow. He laughs at my reaction. "She talks about you a lot." He says. I smile. "She showed me the drawing you did of her." He says. I raise my eyebrow. "It's good." he says. "You always say that." I laugh. "It's true though." Jess grins.

The next day I go with Jess back to where he's staying. Dan comes out, and freezes when he sees me. I fight the urge to laugh. He walks to us slowly. "I like your hair." He says. I smile. "Thanks." I say. He wraps me in a warm hug. I smile and hug him back. "Who's there?" Says a voice from the door once Dan has released me. I freeze. It's Alicia.


	3. Alicia

Dan moves away, unblocking our vision of each other, and she freezes, before coming over and caressing my face with her hand. "Tessa!" She says, although I see the hardness in her eyes, warning me. I don't follow her warning. I slap her hand away. "Don't touch me." I say. My voice sounds commanding and hard, even for me. Her eyes widen and she steps back. Dan looks at us in confusion. Jess sees and leads him in the house. "How did you find me." I say sharply. She smiles evilly. "I know whatever you do, wherever you are. I have for years." She stares at me hard, and I feel the colour rushing to my cheeks. Whatever you do, wherever you are. I have for years. Well, that thought scares me slightly. "Did you think about the fact that if I Portaled away from you, I didn't want to be found?" I ask. She grabs my arm. "I still want that pendant." She hisses in my ear. I laugh. "Not a chance." She twists my arm behind my back, and I yelp in pain. She flips over my head, dragging me to the ground. She starts kicking me In the ribs, and after a while I see black spots in my vision. Suddenly she isn't kicking me anymore, and someone is helping me up. "Are you alright Tessa?" Jess asks. I clutch my hand to my neck, trying to breathe, when I realise something. My pendant is missing. I look at Jess, and he understands immediately. He turns to Alicia, while I try to stay on my feet. He gets the Pendant back and hands it to me. I fasten it around my throat just before my knees give way, and the world blacks out.

I wake back at the Institute. Ciera is placing a mug of cinnamon hot chocolate on my bedside table and she smiles at me, wrapping me in a warm hug. she does it carefully, though. "How long have I been out?" I ask. "A couple days. The Clave have arrested your mother, by the way." "Finally some good news." I mutter, sipping the hot chocolate as the warm drink trickles down my throat. Ciera smiles slightly. I get up and cry out in pain, holding my ribs. It hurts even when I breathe. Ciera frowns and wraps a thick bandage over my torso. "Better?" She asks. "A little bit." I answer. I walk slowly down the corridor and walk into the library. I am surprised to find Jess and Dan there. I walk in silently, motioning for Dan to stay silent. I stand behind Jess and clap him in the back of the head gently. He spins around, and I laugh slightly, before I wince and slowly lower myself down onto the couch. "How are you feeling?" Dan asks. I stare at him, before lifting up my shirt enough to show him the thick bandage. He winces. "Ouch." I nod. "it hurts even when i breathe, but there's not much I can do about that." I smile slightly."The Clave have arrested Alicia." Jess said. I nod. "Ciera told me. Finally some good news! Didn't she tell either of you why I left?" I ask. They both shake their heads. I shrug. "Well, you know now." Then, Jess's phone rings. He answers it before handing it to me. "For you." He mouths. I frown and pick up the phone. "Hello?" I say. "Tessa?! How are you? Where did you go? What happened?" Kiera rambles. I laugh and roll my eyes to the ceiling. "It's good to see some things haven't changed, Kiera." I answer. She laughs. "And in answer to your three questions, I am fine although my ribs are a bit sore, I'm in LA, and I found out Alicia was the one trying to kill me so I Portaled." I answer. She laughs. "Why are your ribs sore?" She asks. "Alicia kicked me a few times. I'm fine, though." I reply. "Good. When are you coming back?" She asks. Jess and Dan have heard the entire conversation, and they swivel their heads towards me at that. I glance down. "I don't know. Sometime soon, I hope." I answer. She exhales. "Thank god. I thought you were never coming back!" She laughs. "I'll see you later, Tessa." She says. "Alright." I smile a little. "Bye." She says and the line goes dead. I hand Jess back his phone. "She was pretty excited to hear from you." Jess says. I smile slightly. I fidget my fingers on my lap. Should I ever go home?


	4. Arrival

A couple days later Jess and Dan Portal back to New York. Over the next few days I spend all day thinking in my room. I come to a decision. I'm going to go back to New York. I talk to Clara and she says it's fine. Once I land back in New York, I walk to the Institute. I see Jess through the window in the library. He's looking out at the city. I walk in and walk quietly up the stairs, before I phone Jess. "Hey." He answers. "Did you get back to New York alright?" I ask quietly as I stand outside the door to the library. "Yeah." He answers. I walk In and stand behind him silently. "So did I." He turns around. I smile. He wraps me in a warm hug, and I hug him back, laughing slightly. "Why did you come back?" He asks. "I told you. I missed New York." I answer. He laughs. "How did you sneak up on me?" He asks. "Well," I say. "I am one of the best shadowhunters of our generation." I quote an article the Clave recently posted on me and my life. Jess laughs. "If you've improved since you left, I can't say I disagree with them. I can't say I ever want to get on your bad side. Ever." he says. and I laugh, wincing slightly. "Now, there's one person who I think desperately wants to see me." I say. Jess knows who I'm talking about and laughs, leading me to the library. Kiera is lying on the couch, reading from A Tale of Two Cities, when she glances up and sees me. "Tessa!" She squeals, and careens into me. I laugh, although I wince too. "Careful, Kiera. I'm not in the best shape right now." I say. "Sorry!" She yelps, jumping back. I laugh. "It's fine." I notice she's wearing my dark blue chiffon dress. "I like your outfit." I say, winking at Jess. He succeedingly stifles a laugh while Kiera looks down and blushes. "Sorry." She says. I laugh. "it's fine, Kiera. Have it, if you like. I don't think it would fit me, anymore anyway." I laugh. "Why not?" She asks. I laugh. "I'd be too tall! Honestly, it would probably barely reach my knees by now." I reply. "Oh. Thanks!" She smiles. I laugh. "Why are you here?" She asks. I giggle. "I got bored in LA. And, I missed you guys." I respond. Jess and I go to the Training room and find Dan. He's shooting a bow and arrow like me. "Been trying to beat me while i've been gone? Isn't that like cheating?!" I tease him. He looks at me and his eyes widen. I laugh. He comes and picks me up over his shoulder, taking me to the simulation room. "Hey!" I pound my fists on his back, my hair sweeping across the floor. "Let me go!" He taps something into the simulation pad before setting me down and handing me a bow and arrow. He locks the door. "Prove that you've improved." He shouts through the glass. I roll my eyes and prepare. The simulation starts, and I don't miss a shot. I go from one to another, the simulations getting faster and faster, until I run out of arrows. There is a large simulation coming towards me when I realize that I have no arrows left. I hold the bow with the string facing towards the ceiling and Pull back the string. I pull it towards me slightly, and let it fly. the tip of the bow slams into the simulation's head, and it is killed. The simulation ends and I step out of the room, raising my eyebrows at Dan. "Proof enough?" I ask. Dan's eyes are wide. "Yes." He says, before wrapping me in a tight hug. I hug him back, before I soon can't breathe. "Let me go?" I ask, wheezing. He lets go and I cough. "Sorry." He says. "Don't be." I say and give him a small smile. "So, how long are you here for?" He asks. "As long as you'll have me." I reply. Dan smiles. "Thats good news." He says, walking over to the windowsill. He pulls out my sketchbook. "I think you left this behind." He winks at me. I laugh, and catch it when he tosses it to me. I hug it to my chest. We hear clattering of feet coming up the stairs, and the door bursts open. There stands Lauren and Sophie. They nearly choke me to death. When they finally let me go, I cough. "Sorry!" They both cringe. I laugh. "It's fine. I got kicked in the ribs a few days ago. Thats the reason i'm coughing." Sophie glances at me. "By who?" She asks. I glance at Jess and Dan, who nod. "Alicia" I say. Their eyes widen in shock. "No way." Sophie whispers. "Thats what I thought." I agree. "Your room is still the same." Sophie says. I smile. "Nothing much has changed, then."

That night after dinner I wander through the halls until I reach the music room. I sit down and play To Build A Home, but more because I know everyone will hear than because I feel like it. By the time i'm finished, Sophie, Dan, Lauren, Tyler, Kiera, and Jess are all in the room, watching silently from the door. I try to imagine myself through their eyes. A black silhouette in a dark room with the only illumination coming from the windows, the pale moonlight creating a soft white glow which lights behind me, creating a shadow ghosting across the floor. They clap, and I get up and mockingly bow, which causes a wave of laughter from both myself and the group standing at the front of the room. Everyone slowly leaves, and I follow behind, laughing and joking with everyone.

Once I close the door I sigh. I lie down and soon drift to sleep.

I wake up screaming. I'm tangled in the sheets. When I check the clock it reads 2:43am. I gasp for air, clutching my chest in my hand. Jess walks in, and sees me. He doesn't say anything, he just comes over and lays down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I sigh in relief and rest my head on his chest. "Still having nightmares?" Jess whispers. I nod. "I have them every night." I reply. "Get some sleep then, Tessa." Jess answers and gently kisses my forehead. I nod slightly and close my eyes, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber.

Jess's POV

I watch Tessa as she sleeps. She always looks so much younger when she sleeps. Mind you, she just looks younger in general. I watch as the sunlight streams through the window, making her face practically glow. Her eyes flutter open, fixing their gaze on me. "Sleep well?" I ask.

Tessa's POV

All of a sudden I feel an incredible warmth, and I flutter my eyes open. The first thing I see is Jess watching me. "Sleep well?" He asks. I smile slightly. "Not sure if well is the word, but at least I didn't wake up screaming. That's a first for a long time." I answer. Jess chuckles softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "We've all really missed you." He says softly. "I've missed you all, too. It even convinced me to get another tattoo." I smile. Jess chuckles. "You look really different." He comments. "Maybe because I'm slimmer, tanned more, and I put pink and orange in my hair." I grin, and we both laugh. Jess's eyes flicker with something I can't place, before he kisses me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We break apart, and I gasp. "I've missed you, Tess." Jess says quietly. "Me too." I answer.

After I get out of the shower I change into a pair of high waisted acid wash stone distressed skinny jeans, and a black top is chiffon in the front(not see through) and lace at the back. I button it up and slip on a pair of gold ballet flats before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a muffin from the pantry. It's chocolate and caramel. I bite into it while I lean in the bench with my elbows. I welcome the chocolatey taste and the blissful caramel flavour. A pair of arms wrap around my waist. I start and turn, though I am not surprised to see Jess behind me. "Shadow." I sing quietly, giggling. Jess chuckles softly. I take another bite of my muffin, and Jess swipes it and finishes the lot. "Hey!" I growl, smacking the back of his head. "You're getting me another one of those!"


	5. Hotel Dumort

Later on I go out. I'm just walking past an abandoned Hotel when I get the feeling I'm being watched. I whirl around, but there's nothing. I notice the sign. It says Hotel Dumont, but someone has spraypainted a bright red R over the Dumont, making it Dumort. Of Death… I turn around to keep walking. It's getting dark. I hear a loud cough and whirl around, becoming face to face with one of the only things I have ever feared. The pale faces stare at me, and I back up slowly. I bump into something and whirl around, becoming face to face with a red haired female. Fuck. I think as a hand covers my mouth and drag me backwards. In the process of bringing me to the Hotel I bump my head on the stone wall, and everything gets lost in a tumbling black abyss.

When I open my eyes I am in a dark room. I am lying on a nicely made bed in a small room. There are other beds, some with people-or things-on them. I get up slowly, my head pounding, and try to walk to the door. I'm about to slide back to the floor when a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me back up again. They turn me around slowly. It's Raphael, the leader of the pack. "I'm so sorry." He says in a low, husky voice, tinged with a Spanish accent. "I couldn't stop them." He sounds upset, so I chose to believe him. "What do you mean?" I ask. He looks at me, before taking my hand and slowly leading me to a mirror. I look into the reflective glass to see that I have two puncture wounds on my neck. I gasp, my eyes widening, and I stumble backwards. Raphael helps me up before looking at me with regret. "You're a fledgeling."

**That is it for another Tessa story! Next story ill be about Tessa as a Vampire. Ooh! I know you're probably hating me right now. Let me explain. I just finished the first book of Vampire Academy and am getting into the idea of vampires. Kay? **

**I will post the next story sometime soon but I jsut started school for the year yesterday so It may not be very frequent. So long for now, Lovelies!**

**~Amy xo **


End file.
